


Memories

by bererjs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bererjs/pseuds/bererjs
Summary: Harry remembers some moments fondly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp-Halloween 2020 over at LJ.

Harry loves Halloween but he specially loves seeing the children dressed in their costumes. He smiles at the little girl dressed as a princess as he drops a few candies in her bag, waving goodbye after the little girl waves at him first. 

He closes the door but before he could put the candy bowl down, he is enveloped in warmth. 

“Remember when the kids were that young?” 

He smiles, “I do.” 

“I still cannot believe that you got them used to such a Muggle tradition.” Draco says. 

He turns around after putting down the bowl and points a finger at Draco. “Oh, don’t give me that Mr Malfoy because I specifically remember a certain someone stealing chocolate bars from the kids.” 

“Potter, I was checking the candy. You can never be too careful with these Muggle candies.” 

Harry pats him on the arm as he walks away. “Sure, keep telling yourself that.” 

He smiles when Draco makes an indignant sound. He loves making fun of Draco for all the times he stole candy from the kids, but secretly he enjoyed seeing Draco later that night, tucked in bed eating candy while reading one of his many potion books.


End file.
